legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato the Pachirisu
'Kato' Kato (pronounced however you want to) is a young, adventrous and playful shiny pachirisu, and measures at 1'0. He's often playing, and running around. He loves to hug and curl up with his fluffy tail, and will fall asleep with it snug around him as he uses it as a pillow. As young as he is, Kato still loves to go out adventuring, and getting into trouble. Whatever he does, dangerous, scary, or whatever, he does for the sake of fun. Even if he's not really afraid, he'll often act it just to keep the fun going. He also loves to make new friends, and will be friendly and playful to everyone he meets. Learning and inventing are just a couple things Kato loves to do. He's a self proclaimed scientest, and has a laboritory of his own. He invents all sorts of stuff that he usualy likes to test with (or on) his friends, causing all sorts of mischief. He has tons of things just waiting to be used, but Kato is a bit forgetful and in times when they'd really be useful, he dosen't have it around, or dosen't mention it. It'd just ruin the fun anyways. 'Personality' Kato's the type to always look on the bright side. He pretty much always happy and cheerful, though it is possable to make him angry. Kato loves adventure, and will often try to find it, and even make new friends along the way. He's also one to play jokes and pranks on his friend. These pranks can range from harmless to devastating, but he would never do anything to really harm his friends. When happy, Kato will be more playfull and cuddly. Making small little games to amuse himself, he will chase his tail or even sing. He likes to find ways to get his friends to join in the games he starts, and if he can't, he'll just bug them. It's hard to make him sad or angry, but when it happens he'll do things like cry or throw a tantrum. History Ever since Kato can remember, he's always been with his cousins, Flash and Flair. They played a lot of Games togther, sometimes by exploring the area, and often pretending they were heros saving the day. Sometimes Kato would even decide to play the part of the villan. One day Kato happened to explore too far out on his own, and found himself getting trapped by humans and taken to a Laboratiry. This is where Kato's love for science had first sparked. They had started Performing experiments and contucting tests on him, though Kato didn't seem to mind and even would look over the shoulder of the scientists to review the notes himself. Because of some of the experiments, Kato was smarter then normal and his aging even slowed. Meanwhile, Flash and Flair were searching for their lost cousin. After a couple months they found out where he was all this time, and they trashed the lab while getting Kato back. Kato, of course, greeted them happily, and they all went back home in each others company. A couple years later would come their very first mission togther and the birth of the Static Squad when all the cookies had been stolen from the local bakery. The team went out to investigate, and found the culprits were a Pansear, Panpour and Pansage known as the Pan Bros. After defeating them and getting the cookies back, they decided to form the Static Squad and got on many more missions, and of course they faced off against the Pan Bros. many more times after that. Along with doing missions with the team, Kato would do a lot of research and make inventions, but eventually they just ran out of room for them, and his passion for science had to be put on hold. Soon after he decided to go off on his own and find a new place to stay where he can keep up with his inventing, and after a very huggy goodbye and lots of promises of keeping in touch, Kato headed off to find a new home. He came across an old run down abandoned labratory, and after checking it out he decided it'd be perfect and started fixing it up. It wasn't long after that when Kato ran into Karo who invited him to the Mob Building where he met all his new friends and even joined up with their team once they split up from the Mob Building to create Team Indigo. 'Home' Kato lives in an old abandoned laboratory left behind by humans probably. It looks old and run down from the outside, but on the inside it looks much nicer and cleaner. Rigel helpped Kato fix the place up a bit, and get it in working condition again. Kato keeps the place powered by using discharge on the genorater batteries that are there. It's also the place he builds all his inventions, and tests most of them out. It's out in the middle of the forest, and quite close by to Rigels place, so he's never too far from his friends. 'Other Forms' Kato's main form is a Pachirisu, but sometimes when he feels like it he'll take on the form of some other pokemon he likes. Whimsicott - Small, cute, and covered in fluff, it's obvious why he likes this one so much. Phantump - This one just struck him as really cute for some reason, though it creeps rigel out. 'Abilitys' Discharge - Allows me to shoot a powerfull bolt of electricity from my cheeks as an attack, and it can even paralyze the target. Swift - Allows me to throw a cluster star-shaped rays at his target. Iron Tail - Allows my tail to be used as a weapon. Swinging it at the target will damage it quite a bit. Dig '''- Allows me to dig underground, allowing me to escape danger and even resurface under the target to damage them. '''Volt Absorb - Allows me to heal if I'm hit by an eletric type attack. Speed - Accommodating for his small stature and strength, I can run really fast and far. Goodbye Fourth Wall - Hay there, reader! How`s it going? 'Items' Zapper Lazer Thing - Built from an old NES Zapper, so it has the look of one. It shoots deadly electric lazers, and is powered by my natural eletric powers. Super Amazing Awesome Gun of Science - A rifle built to shoot rainbow lasers and sound like *Pew pew pew.* It also has lights under the barral that light up in all the colors of the rainbow! Yaaay! Nyan Bazooka - It's a bazooka upgrated to shoot a pixelated nyan cat. Its explosions are rainbow colored. Electro Sword of Win - This sword may be thin, but the metel is really strong, and it cuts through things like butter. I can use my natural electric powers to make electricity run through it. Party Shotty - It's a shotgun that was highly inspired from Pinkie Pie's "Party Canon." It's colored pink with flowers drawn on the sides, and it shoots confetti! Yaay! Plushies - A bunch of plushies of my favorit characters. 'Inventions' Changy Chamber - A chamber in the lab that can change the molecular structure of any living creature to change them into something else. Kato uses this maching to change into other pokemon. Age Zapper - A ray that can change the physical age of anyone to whatever they want. Kato uses this to make himself a baby sometimes. Shrink Ray - Can shrink or grow anyone or any object. Kato has rarly used this so far. Body swapper - (Untested) It's supposed to do what the name implies. Swap peoples bodys. Teleporter - (Untested) It's supposed to instently send someone or something from point A to point B. Dream Helmet - (Untested) It's supposed to allow dreams to become linked, so you can play with your friends while you sleep. 'Friends' Rigel - Rigel is Kato's good friend, and the one he hangs out with the most. He playing around and going on adventures with him, even if Rigel gets the short end of the stick sometimes. Still, Kato would never just leave Rigel behind... at least not for too long. He always comes back to help Rigel out when he needs it. Karo - Kato sees Karo are the youngest ones of the group, so Kato feels some specal connection with him. he dosen't really hang out with karo as much as he does with Rigel, but when they are around, Kato has lots of fun paying with him. Ice - Kato thinks of ice as a good friend as well, and admires her speed and skill. When he grows up he wants to be speedy and agile too. Aside from that, he's pretty playful to her. He likes to tackle and glomp her which is a sign of friendship from Kato. Silver - Kato sees silver as the the strongest of the group, and looks up to him quite a bit. To Kato, silver seems like the caretaker of the group. Though Silver is often quiet, Kato doesn't mind and likes to play around with him all the same. Chrono - Kato gets along with Chrono well, and they seem like friends. Kato's not exactualy sure how Chrono feels about him, but he likes Chrono enough to consider them friends. Kato just dosen't know that much about him. Zeezee - Karo loves to play around with Zee. He'll cuddle and hug him every chance he gets, and he enjoys bowing him up with lovely bows. (I'll add more when I can think of more people to add!) 'Quotes' "Stand back! I'm gonna try science!" ~ Right before I do science. "Ooooh, I wonder what this does!" ~ Something terrable happens when I use it. "Hiya!" ~ every time I meet with my friends. 'Fighting Quotes' *Introduction **Quote 1: "Can't we just cuddle?" **Quote 2: "Hiya! I'm your DOOM!" **Quote 3: "I'm gonna science your face off!" *Switching in **Quote 1: "Oooh, A fight! I wonder who's involved!" **Quote 2: "D'aww! Need me to take care if it?" **Quote 3: "You woak me from my nap..." *Winning against Chrono **Quote 1: "This victory brought to you by science!" **Quote 2: "Can't believe you lost? Science can!" **Flawless: "What's that? Magic is better then science? Bahahaha!" *Winning against Ice **Quote 1: "Not fast enough!" **Quote 2: "You'll be okay! Just eat a lemon!" **Flawless: "Sorry Ice! Science is just too awesome!" *Winning against Silver **Quote 1: "Aww, c'mon! Aren't you supposed to be strong?" **Quote 2: "I guess I'll just go kidnap Rigel then!" **Flawless: "What was that you said about cuteness again?" *Winning against Karo **Quote 1: "Aww! better luck next time!" **Quote 2: "Have you been skipping your training?" **Flawless: "Man, whoever is playing as you sucks at this!" *Winning against Rigel **Quote 1: "Ya know, I still haven't had one of your foot rubs!" **Quote 2: "You cannot defeat my fluffehness!" **Flawless: "Oops... I didn't hurt you, did I?" *Winning against Kato (myself) **Quote 1: "Why were you hitting yourself?" **Quote 2: "You're scientifically impossable!" **Flawless: "Wow, I'm awesome!... But I also suck!... I'm confused." 'Moveset' Moveset will be changed soon to fit a Super Smash Bros style. *'Light attack-' 8 : Pulls a katana, charged with blue electricity out from nowere and swipes it at my apponent, leavine a stream of electricity behind it. *'Light combo-' 8 to 12 : Slices with the electircly charged katana twice, then smash my apponent with Iron Tail. *'Light upper-' 9 : Swings my katana upwards while they're in the air, leaving a blue stream of electricity. *'Light downward-' 8 : Swishes my tail at my apponents feet while I duck. *'Light dash- '''10 : Quickly zooms forward at my apponent with my sword in hand, and slices them as I pass, leaving a blue stream of electricity behind me. *'Light mid-air attack-''' 8 : Twirls around and hit them with my tail in mid-air. *'Heavy attack- '''15 : Pulls out my NES Zapper, and fires electrifid spikes at my apponent. *'Heavy combo-''' 15 to 19 : Fires three shots from my NES Zapper, firing the electrified spikes at my apponent. *'Heavy upper-' 16 : Points my Party Shotty upwards to blast my apponent out of the sky with confetti. *'Heavy downward-' 15 : Points my Parky Shotty at my apponents feet as I duck, firing confetti at them. *'Heavy dash- '''17 : I dart fast at my apponent, and smash him in the face with a giant test tube. *'Heavy mid-air attack-''' 15 : Fires my NES Zapper at them, firing an electrified spike at them. *'Dodge-' : While ducking, Kato will burrow undergrownd. Holding the dodge will allow him to stay under there for a little bit and allow him to move around undergrownd so he can pop up somewere else. *'Specal light-' 100 : I let out a powerfil discharge at my apponent, shocking him severely. *'Specal middle-' 220 : I Grab a keyboard, and beats the apponent with it several times. *'Specal heavy-' 400 : Takes out the Nyan Launcher from nowere and fires it at my apponent. It explodes into a large rainbow explosion of doom. *'Taunt-' : Lets out a giggle as Kato covers his muzzle with his paws. : (I'm left with 586 points. I put 70 points into health, and 516 into speed.) Smash Stuff (More stuff to come soon) ::::::: - Moveset - 'Fun Facts' *Kato gets relaxed from the sound of thunder. Petting the back of his neck will calm and relax him as well. *Kato likes to steal food from random travlers for the fun of it. *He likes to collect small shiny objects. *Kato likes to dress up, and cosplay. *He loves to eat jelly beans and butterscotch. *Even though Kato likes to run around, he also likes being all snug and cuddly. 'Pictures' 4af2e584M5tUJ9Tz.png|Shiny pachy! That's me! d57ecf62d0b95ddffc447eb5b9661ca9-3.jpg|Another picture of me! ^-^ shiny_pachi_by_bunleaf-d5bddpg.png|^-^ Pink is best color! Pachirisu.jpg|Cosplaying as an emolga! new.jpg|Dressing up cause it's fun! Pachi-Fixed-tail.jpg Katobabby1.jpg|Kato as a baby! pachi_by_eeveebomb-d5xjkb8-2.jpg pachirisu_by_ninjabirthdaycake-d3jcnxq-2.jpg|Sleepy pachi Shiny Pachi pink eyes.png|Blushy face! ^//w//^ 1393714463318.png|My Whimsicott form. Ghooooost beach!.png|My Phantump form! KatoPostercopy.jpg|Rigel made this for me! What a great guy! ^-^ Thankies Rigel! 'Music of the Week' ~ ^-^ KatoPachi ~